The present invention relates to chalking tools for marking lines on wood boards for cutting. More particularly, the present invention relates to holders for securing chalking lines to the wooden work pieces to be marked using chalking tools for cutting on the marked lines.
Construction of homes and buildings typically involve the use of large sheets of plywood and other elongate wooden boards. These wood boards are cut to size and shape for assembling frames, walls, sidings, and other portions of the buildings under construction. In some circumstances of such construction, cutting tolerances are not critical. For such instances, long boards and sheets of plywood are commonly cut with hand-held, high speed rotary saws. In some instances, the cuts can be accomplished by line-of-sight. In other instances, however, cut lines are first marked on the surface of the wood members for tracking by the craftsman using the power saw.
The lines are typically marked on the wood members with chalk lines. There are a variety of known chalk line holders that are readily available. These devices have reservoirs for powdered chalk, in which an extendable length of line is stored. For use, the chalk line is pulled from the reservoir coated with the powdered chalk. The chalk line is held at the beginning and ending of the cut, usually an edge portion of the board. The chalk line is pulled taut, and then snapped against the surface of the board to mark the line for cutting.
While this work typically requires two persons on opposing sides of the board to hold the chalk line in place for snapping the line, devices have been developed whereby an individual working alone can snap a chalk line. These devices have pins or other engaging mechanisms to secure the end of the chalk line to the board. While such devices are suited for snapping chalk lines, there are drawbacks to their use. In some instances, the pin is pulled out of the board when the line is pulled taut. This prevents snapping the line to mark the cut. The pin must be replaced or a second person may have to hold the other end, thereby defeating the purpose of the pin. Also, with the pin suddenly released, the holder may fly about and cause injury or damage. In some other of these devices, depending flanges engage the side edge of the board. However, these devices are impractical for marking diagonal lines, as the flange tends to slip along the side when making the diagonal mark.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved line holder for chalking tools. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing a line holder for securing a chalking line to a work piece that is to be marked particularly for diagonal lines. The line holder includes a planar body that defines a first opening in a portion of the body near a first distal end for engaging a portion of the chalking line, whereby the chalking line is secured to the planar body. The planar body also defines a second opening spaced-apart from the first opening. A spring-biased member attaches at a fixed end to the planar body and defines a pointed tip at a distal free end. The member is aligned with the second opening, and is biased to a first position with the tip substantially aligned with the planar body. The member is selectively movable to a second position with the tip extended through the second opening for engaging a work piece to be marked by the chalk line. In use, the line holder is positioned on the work piece to be marked. The spring-biased member is pushed from the first position to the second position with the tip exposed on the opposing side of the planar body. The line holder is moved laterally to bring the tip into engagement with the edge of the work piece to be marked. The line can then be extended to the opposing side of the work piece, stretched taut, and snapped, to mark the cut line on the wood piece.
Objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description of the invention and the claims in view of the appended drawings.